Diskussion:Mata Nui (Wesen)
Habt ihr auch schon mitgekrigt was Teridax´ Plan ist? bioniclemaster724 10:25, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein Luzi41 Also anscheined soll Mata Nui das gesamte Matoraner-Universum sein. Als er eingeschläfert wurde fiel er in einen Ozean, dadurch die Große Katastrophe und die Meere. Die Matoraner leben also sozusagen in Mata Nui. Und der Ort an dem Teridax sich jetzt befindet liegt unter dem Kolosseum, in Mata Nui´s Gehirn. Wenn die Toa Nuva es schaffen Mata Nui zu erwecken wird Teridax die Kontrolle über ihn haben. Deshalb sind die Toa Hagah auf der Suche nach ihm. Das heißt, das bild auf der Seite ist nicht nur eine Statue, es ist Mata Nui. Aber 100%ig weiß ich nicht ob es stimmt ich habs auf bzpower gelesen. bioniclemaster724 11:40, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) mata nui Ich weiß, ich muss es eigentlich wissen, aber was genau würde bei seinem tot pasieren? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:42, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wenn mata Nui stirbt wird das ganze Universum innerhalb von drei Tagen zerstört. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 12:47, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:48, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Fehler Sorry deswegen, aber wie mache ich welche und warum braucht man sie? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:01, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spoiler braucht man um nicht zu verraten wie es weitergeht, bevor das nächste Buch erscheint. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob man das Bild von Mata Nui überhaupt schon veröffentlichen darf. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 13:17, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nur um nochmal auf das alte Thema zurückzukommen: (Spoiler) Nathanael, wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass Greg schon mehrmals gesagt hätte, dass Mata Nui NICHT das Matoraner-Universum ist? Ich hab mich schon damals darüber gewundert, weil ich nirgendwo so etwas gefunden habe; und jetzt hat er auch noch offiziell bestätigt, dass es doch so ist..XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 02:46, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich raff das nicht...alo wenn mata nui das universum ist, laufen die ja alle in seinem inneren rum? Und wenn er sich hintstellt, ist bei denen dann nicht ein erdbeben oder wie jetzt? Da drin herrscht eine andere Schwerkraft. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:31, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Funktionieren bei euch die Spoiler nicht o. was? XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:17, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, ich werde Spoiler abschaffen und nur noch in der Sitenotice vor den Informationen warnen ... einfach zu viel Arbeit und es will sowieso jeder alles neue hören. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:25, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann habe ich einfach mal die Spoiler entfernt. :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:32, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Mata Nui Mata Nui wrd es schon 2009 schaffen seinen alten Platz einzunehmen!Wenn jemand mehr darüber wissen möchte brauch er mich nur fragen.Toa nuriamer 18:10, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie meinst du das? Weißt du vielleicht mehr als wir? [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 19:41, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei BIONICLE 2 Die Legenden von Metru Nui sah man zwei Sonnen, also Mata Nui's Augen. Auf dem oberem Rand vom Set Cendox V1 ist auf dem ersten Bild Mata Nui mit Berix und Malum (oder Ackar) auf einem Fahrzeug zu sehen. Im Himmel sieht man zwei Sonnen, was darauf schließen lässt das Mata Nui schon 2009 wenigstens in Teridax Körper sein wird.Toa nuriamer 10:56, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht, dass die Sonnen auf Bara Magna seine Augen symbolisieren, da es ja ein anderes Universum ist. Außerdem bestand Teridax doch, bevor er Mata Nuis alten Körper übernahm, nur aus Energie und hatte keinen eigenen Körper. Haui94 21.11, 16.7.2009 (??was bedeutet UTC?) Du hast das wohl etwas falsch verstanden. In der Kuppel von Metru Nui ist es ja tatsächlich so, dass Mata Nui's die beiden Sonnen Mata Nui's Augen sind. (Das Licht von außen fällt durch seine Augen in das Innere der Kuppel und dadurch sieht es so aus wie zwei Sonnen.) Toa Nuriamer's Theorie war deshalb, dass die Story schon dieses Jahr wieder in das Matoraneruniversum zurückkehren wird, weil auf einem der Bilder auf den Setverpackungen zwei Sonnen zu sehen sind. An sich ist das kein schlechter Gedanke, aber Greg hat schon mehrmals gesagt, dass die Bilder auf den Sets keine Relevanz für die Story haben. Was Teridax angeht: Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, worauf du hinauswillst... Also kommt es darauf an, welche Zeitspanne man mit "bevor er Mata Nuis alten Körper übernahm" betrachtet. Er hatte ja viele Jahrtausende lang die Protodermisrüstung, danach war er eine Weile reine Energie (teilweise in Form von Antidermis), dann hat er Maxilos übernommen, und dann war er nochmal ganz kurze Zeit lang Energie, bevor er es sich in den Systemen von Mata Nui gemütlich machte. Da du wegen dem UTC nachfragst: Du musst nicht per Hand die ganze Unterschrift schreiben. Schreib stattdessen einfach ~~~~, dann macht das das Wiki für dich. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:29, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Matoraner Universum Könnte mir vielleicht einer einmal erklären, wie das so ist mit dem Matoraner-Universum. Allein auf dieser Disku steht einmal dass das Matoraner-Universum nicht in Mata Nuis Körper ist. Und einmal das es so ist. Kann dies einer auklären? Grüße LP4ever28 17:20, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also, am Anfang (vor 2008), als noch nicht bekannt war, dass er das Universum ist, behaupteten viele, er sei es nicht. Sieh dir mal das Datum der Beiträge an, in denen das behauptet wird. Ende 2008 wurde dann aber bekantgegeben, dass das Matoraner-Universum sehr wohl in Höhlen in dem Mata Nui-Roboter ist. Also ist er das Universum und die Story von 2004, 2005 und 2008 spielt in ihm. Hoffe, das beantwortete deine Frage. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:30, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) UNd was hjat jetzt Bota AMgna, Bara MAgna und Aqua Magna damit zu tun. Auf welcher Insel lebt Mata Nui. Wie war das als Mata Nui in den See gefallen ist und dort Mata Nui (INdel) entstanden ist. War das auf Aqua Magna? Grüße LP4ever28 17:40, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, war es, aber Bota, Bara und Aqua Magna sind Planeten und keine Inseln. Sie sind beim Zerbrechen von Spherus Magna entstanden. Als Mata Nui durch die Große Katastrophe einschlief, fiel er aud Aqua Magna, wo sich durch den Aufschlag über seinem Gesicht Mata Nui (Insel) bildete. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:45, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich fasse nochmal zusammen: *Planet Spherus Magna: Kernkrieg brocht aus. *Große Wesen bauen Mata Nui und schicken ihn los. *Spherus Magna zerbricht in Aqua, Bota und Bara Magna. *Nach langer Reise kehrt Mata Nui zurück. Bevor er jedoch sein Ziel ganz erreicht hat, wird er eingeschläfert und stürzt über Aqua Magna ab. *Während er auf Aqua Magna ist, passiert alles von 2001-08. *Dann erwecken die Toa Nuva Mata Nui bzw. Teridax, und er steht auf. *Teridax scheudert die Ignika hinaus ins All. *Mata Nui/Ignika landen auf Bara Magna. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:57, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ah, OK. Vielen Dank für diese große HIlfe. Jetzt hab ich es verstanden. Grüße LP4ever28 18:03, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ah ja, noch etwas: 1. UNd wie war das jetzt mit Mata Nui (INsel). Was sollten diese Bohrok-Schwärme machen, in dem Artikel zu Mata Niu (Insel) steht nähmlich so was komisches. Könnte mir dies vielleicht jemand erklären?. 2. Wenn die Matoraner wirklich in Mata Nui leben (was ich ehrlichgesagt doof finde), was macht dann Mata Nui. Ich meine, auf den Planeten leben ja nicht viele Leute und wer von den Leuten auf z.B.Bara Magna will sich schon mit so einem Riesen unterhalten? 3. Das, dass die Matoraner in Mata NUi leben, wird in diesem Artikel als Grundwissen angesehen, da sofort am Anfang steht :Um auf die Wesen in seinem inneren zu achten2. Neue Leute, welche sich nicht so furchtbar viel mit Bionicle beschäftigt haben wissen gar nicht orum es hier geht. 4. Warum wird in der einen komischen Box am Ende des Artikels behauptet, das Mata Nui (Insel) nicht im Matoraner Universum ist sondern auf Áqua Magna. Auch wenn Mata Nui ort ineingefallen ist, die INsel war ja eingentlich immer noch in ihm. Grüße LP4ever28 18:53, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PS: MAta Nui ist doch in einen Tiefschlaf gefallen. Wie kann es dann sein das trotzdem seine augen Tags offen und Nachts geschlossen sind. Deie müssten doch theoretisch die ganze Zeit geschlossen bleiben. UNd aus welcher Quelle kommt eigentlich die Info dass das Matoraner-Universum in Mata Nuis Körper ist? Grüße LP4ever28 18:56, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Die Bohrok sollten die Insel reinigen, also sie in den Zustand bevor sie bewohnt wurde zurückversetzen. #Mata Nui wurde von den Großen Wesen gebaut und auf eine bisher unbekannte Mission geschickt. Ein Teil der Mission war es, andere Planeten zu erforschen. Das tat er indem er eine Insel erschuf, ein paar hundert Jahre auf dem Planeten blieb und das Leben dort erforschte. (Bei der Großen Katastrophe war das anders) #In dem Artikel ist das wirklich so, ich ändere es. #Also Mata Nui, die Insel, war auf dem Gesicht des Mata Nui-Roboters und ist deshalb nicht im Universum, sondern auf Aqua Magna. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 19:06, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Die Augen waren nach der Großen Katastrophe 1000 Jahre lang geschlossen, also bis er erweckt wurde. Und selbst wenn sie offen gewesen wären, wäre es in Metru Nui trotzdem ziemlich dunkel gewesen, da über ihnen der Mount Ihu und der 'dreckige' Grund der Naho-Bucht waren. Das Licht in Metru Nui kam während dieser Zeit nur noch von Lichtsteinen. Ich glaube Greg Farshtey, hat das gesagt und es steht sonst nirgendwo, bin aber nicht sicher. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 19:16, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aber in dem Film: Die legenden von Metru Nui (oder war es Im Netz der Schatten?) sieht man ganz deutlich, dass sich die zwei "Sterne", Mata Nuis Augen plötzlich schließen. Außerdem, weis jemandvieleicht die Quelle, die besagt das die Amtoraner in Mata Nui wohnen? Ansonsten ist mir das mit den Bohrok immer noch nicht klar. Ich weis ja das sie diese INsel reinigen osllte, aber wozu? UNd das Mit der Insel AMta NUi: 1. ist sie nachdem Mata Nui wieder aufgestanden ist, und auch davor als er noch nicht geschlafen hat nicht auf Aqua Magna geesen sondern auf MAta Nui, 2. wird sie doch auch von Amtoranern bevölkert, alsi wieso zählt man sie dann nicht zum Matoraner-Universum? Danke für die schnellen und gut verstänldichen Antworten, dies ist jetzt wirklich auch (hoffentlich) miene letzte Frage zu diesem Thema. Danke schonmal im voraus. Grüße LP4ever28 19:21, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es war in Legenden von Metru Nui, und sie schließen sich in dem Film während der Großen Katastrophe. Bohrok: Eine sehr gute Frage, auf die ich auch keine Antwort habe. Ist glaube ich noch garnicht bekannt. Sie ist entstanden, als Mata Nui bei der Gr. Kat. auf Aqua Magna stürtzte, und wurde zerstört, als er wieder aufstand (die Matoraner sind vorher nach Metru Nui zurück). Man könnte sie eigentlich schon dazuzählen, macht es aber nicht, weil das Matoraner Universum nur das ist, was in Mata Nui ist und da Mata Nui (Insel) ja nur auf seinem Gesicht ist, wird es nicht dazugezählt. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 19:33, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es wäre auch irgendwie unlogisch, bösgesagt Abfall auf dem Gesicht des Universums dazuzuzählen. Und die Bohroks sind dann dementsprechen die Müllmänner ;) So seh ich das RC-Strakk 19:36, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk XD Naja, es hat aber auch noch einen praktischen Grund. Um den Planeten verlassen zu können, muss Mata Nui ja auch seinen Kopf "befreien", also unter der Insel rausholen, indem die eben zerstört wird. Wenn sich aber auf der Insel unzählige Gebäude befinden, Wurzeln den ganzen Erdboden durchziehen etc, wäre es natürlich sehr anstrengend, die Insel zu zerbrechen. Deshalb müssen die Bohrok vorher "aufräumen". Was "die Insel Mata Nui ist nicht nur auf Aqua Magna" angeht: Die ist nicht dauerhaft auf seinem Gesicht, das war sie nur während der 1000 Jahre auf Aqua Magna. Jedes Mal, wenn Mata Nui diesen Trick auf einem anderen Planeten anwendet um sich zu tarnen, entsteht eine ganz neue Insel. Die hat zwar die selbe Form, wird aber von vollkommen anderen Pflanzen und Tieren bewohnt (die eben den ursprünglichen Pflanzen und Tieren des Planeten nachempfunden sind). Und nachdem Mata Nui den Planeten verlässt, wird die Insel wieder zerstört. Zum Thema Matoraner-Universum: Nur das Innere von Mata Nui ist Teil des Matoraner-Universums. Die Matoraner hätten das Matoraner-Universum eigentlich nie verlassen sollen. Dass sie also auf die Insel Mata Nui kamen, war nur ein "Unfall", also nicht von den Großen Wesen gewollt. Die Insel wird dadurch trotzdem kein Teil des Matoraner-Universums. Nehmen wir mal an, es würde rein theoretisch - auf welche Weise auch immer - ein Matoraner nach Bara Magna, Bota Magna oder auf sonst irgendeinen Planeten gelangen und dort eine Weile leben. Trotzdem würde man diesen Planeten dann nicht als Teil des Matoraneruniversums bezeichnen, oder? ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 05:21, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Aber was die Legenden von Metru Nui angeht: IN diesem Film sieht man doch, das die Matoraner auf Mata Nui (INsel) gehen. Also muss in diesem Film schon Mat Nui ins Wasser gefallen sein. Grüße LP4ever28 15:07, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt; Mata Nui fällt IN diesem Film ins Wasser, nämlich als Teridax ("Makuta") ihn einschläfert (Zitat: "Und nun bricht selbst für den Großen Geist der lange Schlaf an!"). [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 16:55, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) An welcher Stelle ist das ungefähr? Ist vielleicht deshalb der Anfang von Bionicle 3 so dunkel? Apropo Anfang von B3: Wie geht es, das in Mata Nui ein Gewitter tobt? Gibt es in seinem inneren auch Wolken u. ä.? Grüße LP4ever28 18:11, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) In ihm drin hats ja flüssiges Protodermis. Und Logischerweise gibt es dann auch Wolken da es da ja auch warm ist. Würd ich mal sagen. RC-Strakk 18:13, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Genau. Hab dazu jetzt auch eine Frage: Kontrolliert Mata Nui eigentlich, wie das Wetter in ihm ist, oder ist darüber nichts bekannt? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 18:51, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ²LP4ever28: Das passiert ungefähr an der Stelle, an der eben auch eines der Augen von Mata Nui verschlossen wird bzw eine der Sonnen über Metru Nui verschwindet. Das andere Auge bleibt aber offen. Der Grund wieso es bei B3:NdS am Anfang so dunkel ist, ist aber einfach, dass es Nacht ist. Später ist es ja wieder hell auf Metru Nui, weil auf Aqua Magna eben die Sonne aufgegangen ist und sie durch Mata Nui's noch offenes Auge in die Kuppel auf Metru Nui scheint. ²Vezon23: Meines Wissens ist nix darüber bekannt, ob Mata Nui das Wetter in seinem Inneren kontrolliert. Wenn er das aber tun will, dann kann er das sicherlich auch. Schließlich kontrolliert er die Elemente in seinem Inneren, es sollte also kein Problem für ihn darstellen, das Wetter zu manipulieren. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 05:58, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aber erstens: Im ersten Film erwecken die Matoraner MAta-Nui wieder, man sieht später auch seine Augen. Wie ist das möglich? Außerdem, am Ende sind doch alle durch ein tor gelaufen. Was ist aber mit den anderen Matoranern passiert? Die gehen da nähmlich nicht durch. Sind die auf der Insel Mata NUi geblieben? Zweitens wollte ich wissen, ob auf Aqua Magna Wasser zu finden ist (wie auch im Namen Aqua), oder auch Prododermes wie im Matoraner universums. UNd wenn es im Matoraner-nniversum kein Wasser sondern nur Prododermis gibt, wie kann es dann Toa des Wassers (z.B. Gali) geben? Grüße LP4ever28 19:43, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Das mit dem "Wir erwecken jetzt den Großen Geist" ist wohl entweder ein Fehler des Films, oder die Charaktere wissen es einfach nicht besser. Jedenfalls wird mit dem ersten Film nur der erste Schritt zur Erweckung Mata Nuis getan, die tatsächliche Erweckung kam erst 2008. Und im ersten Film ist Mata Nui auch nie zu sehen. Man sieht nur ein großes Hau-förmiges Symbol, und die Hau ist ja das Symbol von Mata Nui. *Die Macher des Films waren zu "faul" (bzw es wäre einfach zu aufwändig gewesen) um so viele Charaktere zu animieren. Tatsächlich sind aber (wenn ich das jetzt nicht falsch in Erinnerung habe) alle Matoraner von Mata Nui dort unten gewesen. Außerdem konnten die Toa, Matoraner und Turaga, nachdem sie Mangaia durch das Tor verlassen haben, über einen anderen Weg wieder zurück an die Oberfläche von Mata Nui zurückkehren. Dort haben die Turaga dann ja auch ihre Geschichten über Metru Nui erzählt (2004 und 2005), und die Matoraner haben dort Boote gebaut, damit sie über das Silberne Meer nach Metru Nui zurückkehren konnten. *Protodermis ist ein künstliches Material, das nur im Matoraner-Universum zu finden ist. Das Wasser auf Aqua Magna ist echtes (Salz-)Wasser. *Flüssiges Protodermis ist das Wasser des Matoraneruniversums. Toa des Wassers können sowohl "echtes" Wasser als auch das flüssige Protodermis kontrollieren. (Genauso ist es übrigens auch mit allen Elementen. Schließlich gibt es Stein, Eis etc auch in einer Protodermis- und in einer "Echt"-Version, und die jeweiligen Toa können beides kontrollieren.) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:17, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die guten und schnellen Antworten. Aber im ersten Film sind MAta Nuis Augen offen als die Matoraner nach Metru Nui gehen. Dort sind dann beide Augen von ihm OFFEN. Also ist er zu sehen. UNd das erweckt. Grüße LP4ever28 06:08, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Da hast du teilweise recht, am Ende von Maske des Lichts sieht man einmal kurz die beiden "Sonnen" von Metru Nui. Das hat aber nichts zu bedeuten. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:22, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) 1. Wieso hat das nichts zu bedeuten? #2. Ich hab mir nochmal Die Legenden von Metru Nui (den Film) angeschaut, und dort sieht man ganz genau das BEIDE Augen von Ata Nui geschlossen werden. Also stellt sich mir immernoch die Frage: Wie kann es in Bionicle 3 dann auch noch Licht geben. Grüße LP4ever28 11:20, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die Lösung ist: Die Filmemacher haben einen Fehler gemacht. Sie glaubten nämlich, dass am Ende von Maske des Lichts Mata Nui erweckt wird, deswegen sind die BEIDEN Augen da offen. Und im dritten Teil ist es mir auch schon aufgefallen; aber auch das ist einfach ein Fehler der Filmemacher. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 07:47, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und nicht alles Licht in Metru Nui kommt von den BEIDEN Augen. Außerdem war ja eines der BEIDEN Augen später wieder geöffnet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 07:49, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) OK, verstezhe ich. aber wenn ich fragggen darf: Wo ist ein Auge von Mata NUi den offen (in welchem Comic, BUch, Film etc.)? Ich meine zum ersten ma? Und warum? Grüße LP4ever28 14:37, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es ist in einem Buch, das ich nicht habe. ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Toa-Nuva uns nicht angelogen hat, als er das sagte. Glaub mir, ich versuche auch nicht, dich anzulügen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 14:50, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss zugeben: Das habe ich nur so in Erinnerung, ich hab das nicht nochmal extra nachrecherchiert. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich da jetzt nicht geirrt habe... :-\ -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 16:39, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) mata nui eingeaschläfert? ich verstehe net wie teridax mata nui eingeschläfert hat. kann mir das mal einer sagen? im film sieht man nur wie er diesen stuerm über dem kolloseum erzeugt und nidhiki und krekka frisst dann gehen mata nuis augen zu O.o ?! Er hat in seinem Getriebe einen Virus freigesetzt, der Mata Nui in Schlaf versetzte. Aber die Großen Wesen wussten ja, dass das kommen konnte und haben deshalb diese "Hintertür" in Karda Nui offen gehalten [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:59, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, der Virus war die Hauptursache. Die Matoraner waren aber wahrscheinlich auch ein wichtiger Faktor. Metru Nui ist sozusagen das "Gehirn" von Mata Nui, und als die Matoraner von Teridax in die Matoraner-Kapseln gesperrt wurden, hat natürlich niemand mehr die Arbeit auf Metru Nui verrichtet - Mata Nui's Gehirn wurde also sozusagen "deaktiviert". -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:28, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) hi ier es giebt was das ich nicht verstehe mata nui ist das matoraner uniwersum mit all den inseln und so aber warum komt er der insel mata nui zum vorschein und im neuen film befinden sich matoraner im ien aber nicht das m universum könte mier das jemand erkleren Erstens: Diskussionbeiträge bitte immer mit ~~~~ signieren, auch wenn man nicht angemeldet ist. Nun zu deiner Frage: Also, das Matoraner-Universum tatsächlich in Mata Nui. Die Insel Mata Nui ist entstanden, als der eingeschläferte Mata Nui auf die Oberfläche des Planeten Aqua Magna gefallen ist. Dabei entstand die Insel über dem Gesicht von Mata Nui, um dieses zu schützen. Als er nun vor Kurzem wiedererweckt wurde und aufstand, zerstörte er so die Insel. Warum die Matoraner in dieser Film-Szene nicht auf einer Insel sind, verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht ganz. Möglicherweise war das auch ein Fehler oder künstlerische Freiheit, schließlich fliegt die Ignika auch den 'falschen' Weg. Mir fällt gerade auch eine Frage ein: Im Film werden Matoraner gezeit, die im Bauch von Mata Nui sind, und aussehen wie Av-Matoraner. Das können sie aber doch nicht sein, da in ihrer Heimat, Karda Nui, die Energiestürme toben, und die Toa sie deshalb nach Metru Nui geschickt hatten. Also können das doch keine Av-Matoraner sein, oder? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'''Vezon23]] (Talk) 17:47, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Doch klar. Wenn sie im Codrex sind schon. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:58, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ²Unangemeldeter Benutzer: Und bitte beachte Rechtschreibung und Grammatik. Dein Kommentar ist fast unleserlich. ²Vezon: Ja, so wird es wohl sein. Die Filmemacher hatten an sich eigentlich keine Ahnung von der Bionicle-Story bis dahin. Sie wussten wahrscheinlich nur: Mata Nui ist ein Roboter, in seinem Inneren leben die Matoraner, und drei der 2008-Sets sind "normale" Matoraner (im Sinne von nicht Makuta-modifiziert). Tjoah, und aus diesem "Vorwissen" sind dann eben diese Szenen entstanden. ²Matoro: Nein, der Codrex alleine schützt nicht vor den Energiestürmen. Hätten sich die Matoraner im Codrex versteckt, wären sie nun tot. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:07, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass Greg sagte, dass diese Matoran in einem bisher unkekannten Ort sind. Und dass sie nur wie 2008 Matoran aussehen, weil diese den Agori ähneln, und die Filmemacher so fast die selben Modelle benutzen konnten. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'''Coob - Cho-Matoran]] 18:21, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Könnte es nicht auch sein das sie Av-Matoraner genommen hatten weil diese ja Sozusagen was besondereres sind als die anderen Matoraner? Wobei es ist wahrscheinlich schon ehner deine Vermutung Chosen. Aber mich hat entäuscht, einmal hatts geheissen, dass alle Agori unterschiedlich aussehen. Doch im Film war das nicht so. Hatten sich die Filmemacher denn nicht mit dem Storyschreiber und den Erfindern von Bionicle in Verbindung gesetzt? RC-Strakk 18:34, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Hätten sie können, ja. Aber sie waren faul und haben's so gemacht, wie es ist. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 19:11, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) naja, würdest du für jeden einzelnen agori ein eigenes Aussehen entwerfen? link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 19:22, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naja, es hätte ja schon gereicht, einfach mal ein paar Helme ein wenig zu verändern oder auszutauschen. Das hätte nur minimalen Aufwand erfordert und hätte optisch einen gewaltigen Unterschied gemacht. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:51, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde das überhaupt nicht schlimm, schlimmer finde ich, dass die Skrall nur am Ende aufgetaucht sind. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 20:52, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ihr habt beide recht. Bei den Matoranern war es ja auch kein grosser Aufwand die Masken verschieden zu machen. Auch blöd find ich das die Elite Skrall alle gleich sind. Es heisst ja das sich die Elite Skrall die Waffen aussuchen können und das Stronius sich halt die Keule ausgsucht hat, aber nicht das jeder Elite-Skrall eine Keule hat. RC-Strakk 19:08, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Größe von Mata Nui So, zur Frage: Wie groß ist Mata Nui??? :Laut Reign of Shadows: is 40 million feet tall; 40 Mio. Fuß wären genau 12.192 Km :irgentwo anders, hab vergessen, wo: 12 Mio. Km das stimmt mit dem ersten Wert fast überein :Makutas Guide to the Universe: Ich hab anhand der Karte und der Größe Metru Nuis die Entfernung des Nördlichsten Punktes Metru Nuis und des Südlichsten Punktes der südlichsten Südlichen Insel ausgerechnet und herausgekriegt: 788 Km Irgentwas kann da doch nicht stimmen, oder? Möglicherweise stimmt auch die Entfernung der Inseln auf der MGttU-Karte nicht. Außerdem kann da doch was nicht stimmen: Ein Wesen mit einer Körpergröße von 12.192 km hat ein 'Gehirn' von einer Größe von 65,2 Km. Hat dafür jemand ne Erklärung? PS: Ich weiß, das ich verrückt bin, aber das haben Vezon eben so an sich... [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 19:02, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Frage: Was ist das für ein Problem mit der Größe des Gehirns? Was die Größe des Universums angeht: Die Karte darf man nicht ganz so genau nehmen. Immerhin befindet sich, so weit wir das wissen, jede Insel in einer eigenen Kuppel - die Kuppeln werden aber gar nicht angezeigt. Würde man versuchen, in der Karte die Kuppeln um jede einzelne Insel einzuzeichnen, würden die sich auf jeden Fall überschneiden. Die Karte soll vermutlich nur ungefähr zeigen, in welcher Lage die Inseln zueinander liegen (also z.B. dass sich Stelt südlich von Xia und östlich vom Nördlichen Kontinent befinden usw), tatsächlich sind die Inseln aber viel weiter voneinander entfernt. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:39, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) OK, sowas hatte ich auch schon vermutet. Danke. Das mit der Größe von Metru Nui meinte ich so: riesiger Kopf (ich würde sagen mind. 1/10 von Mata Nui: 1000km), winzige Insel (65km) Andere Frage: Wenn das so ist, wie kasnn ein knapp 500km große Insel einen mind. 1000km großen Kopf verdecken? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 19:58, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also was die Größe von MN's Kopf und Metru Nui angeht: Von Metru Nui bis zu den Wänden der Kuppel dürfte schon eine relativ große Entfernung liegen. Von Metru Nui sah die Kuppel schließlich wie ein echter Himmel aus (zumindest in den Filmen >.<), also dürften schon mehrere hundert Kilometer zwischen der Insel und den Wänden der Kuppel liegen... Was die Größe von MN's Kopf und der Insel Mata Nui angeht, würde ich einfach mal darauf tippen, dass das Gesicht eben nur teilweise von der Insel bedeckt war. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:12, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Der Rest vom Gesicht lag dann wahrscheinlich unter dem Meer, vieleicht mit einer Schlammschicht bedeckt. Und zur Genauigkeit von Karten: Als relativ erfahrener Beifahrer darf ich sagen, dass Karten häufig einen großen Spielraum zur Interpretation bieten. [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 10:37, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Sein Schwert Sollten wir keinen Artikel über sein Schwert verfassen? Es ist eine wichtige Waffe, hat auch noch eine kleine Geschichte, und gute Bilder gibts auch. Ich würde mich für dafür bereitstellen. Und Falls wir einen Artikel darüber erstellen, wie soll er heißen? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Ich habe in letzter Zeit alle Waffen gemacht, ich denke mal, dass ich auch bei dem Schwert schauen werde, was ich tun kann. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:15, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich wollte ich ihn erstellen, ich hätts auch schon längst getan, das Problem ist ja aber wie schon oben genannt der Name. Manche nennen es Stinger Sword, aber Stachelschwert oder Stachelklinge klingt bescheuert. Was machen wir jetzt? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Mir ist egal wer ihn macht, hätt ihn dir nur wegen deinen tausend projekten abgenommen XD. Anyway, ich denke da es ein Vorox-Stachel war, der verwandelt wurde, ist es ein stink normales Schwert das man entweder "Stachelschwert" wegen dem Stacheln nennen kann oder... "Schwert" XD. Die zweite Möglichkeit geht natürlich nicht ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:44, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) thumb|250px|Mata-Nui Mit Waffen Also könnte man dieses Bild auch hinzufügen? Die Bauanleitung für das Schild hab ich gesehen aber woher das Schwert ist weiss ich nicht. RC-Strakk 18:26, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Auch wenn es Imitationen der Film-Versionen des Schwerts und des Schildes sind - es ist nicht die offizielle Set-Version, und Dinge, die von Fans geschaffen wurden, gehören nicht in dieses Wiki. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:12, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ok danke für den Hinweis :D RC-Strakk 19:41, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ende 2010?! in youtube sagen alle Bionicle hört im jahr 2010 auf?! ich dachte im jahr 2012 ?! was is mit dem film der doch noch kommen soll?! und was wird dann aus dem wiki? Ja und nein: Die Set-Line hört auf, die Story aber wird auf Bioniclestory.com in Serials weitergeführt werden. Der Film wird entweder komplett gestrichen werden oder nicht über Bionicle handeln. Hier, Hier und Hier mehr dazu. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:09, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das hat aber nichts mit dem Artikel von Mata Nui zu tun - die Frage hat hier auf dieser Diskussionsseite also eigentlich nichts zu suchen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:24, 28. Nov. 2009 (UTC)